


Piercings and Panties.

by HowLoveGoes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And Karkat enjoys it, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirk has piercings, Dirk looooves it, He also enjoys wearing panties, Karkat is a Hermaphrodite, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:40:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowLoveGoes/pseuds/HowLoveGoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fic, sorry if it is shitty! DirkKat porn without plot.</p>
<p>A friend of mine on tumblr gave me the idea, so half of this goes to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piercings and Panties.

“Now, show Daddy the panties he got you Karkat.” Dirk cooed, running his fingers through soft black hair. Karkat shivered under the touch and whined feeling his cock twitch against the silky panties he wore. 

“Goddamnit…” Karkat grumbled and received a swat to the ass, screeching at Dirk until a hand covered his mouth and warm, wet breath brushed his ear.  
“Show me the panties Karkat. Don’t want to disappoint Daddy do you?” 

“N-no Daddy…” He whimpered finally, and turned to look at the Strider, whose lip quirked up at the response. Dirk leaned back and smirked fully as Karkat bent himself over the table and flipped up his full red skirt and petticoats. 

The silky orange panties looked pretty good against the pink flesh of his usually pale ass, a bit sore from the spankings he’d received earlier. Though, they were pretty soaked from his pussy and his dick. 

“Mm, aren’t those nice? Feel good don’t they Kitty?” Two fingers pressed against the wet silk and rubbed along his slit, cooing to the shaking herm about how hot he felt.  
Karkat’s thighs quivered as Dirk’s rough hands stroked along them, and his face appeared in his field of vision. 

Looking up, Dirk caught his chin in hand and inspected his face, righting the bow in his black hair until it was straightened up. 

“So pretty…” He hummed and leaned in to kiss his lips, sucking on Karkat’s lower lip until it was swollen and red. Karkat tried to suck on the piercings in his boyfriend’s lip, wanting to please him and maybe get some relief from being in the dress. 

“You’re not getting out of the dress Karkitty, sorry. It matches those eyes of yours too well. Heh… Want to be fucked yet love?” He asked and Karkat blushed, shaking his head yes. Almost eagerly it seemed. Dirk walked back around, running his fingers over Karkat’s exposed shoulders. 

Karkat, being Karkat, wiggled his fair behind, wanting attention before Dirk made him go nuts. Like he already wasn’t crazy, but still. 

Dirk, of course, had to smack that plush rump again, groping the warm flesh and digging his fingers in until Karkat squeaked and squirmed.

“Do we need to prep you today? Or should we start with something a bit wetter first and then move on to the big finale?” Asked Dirk, giving his ass another harsh squeeze.

“How about you just prep me and get on w-with it…and stop squeezing my ass like it’s a fucking- ahh~.” Karkat tried to snap but was cut off as Dirk started to rub a finger over his clothed anus. Shit if that didn’t feel all kinds of wonderful. Karkat’s dick throbbed painfully in the panties and he whined. 

“D-daddy, please…” 

“You know what I love? How easy it is to make you my little whore with just a few touches. Even when you snap at me and act all tough, just a touch here,” he pressed in a bit, making Karkat mewl, “or there and you’re my pretty little mess in seconds. Damn it’s great to be me.” Dirk chuckled darkly and finally tugged down the orange silk, exposing the shorter male’s heated sex and plush ass cheeks. Dirk held back a happy groan and eagerly slipped a finger to rub against the wet slit. 

“Jesus Christ put it in!” Karkat demanded, trying to grind against Dirk’s rough palm. Without the panties being there, it made every sensation all that much sweeter. 

His chest heaved under the dress, his pulse pounding in his throat and dick. Finally, two fingers slipped into his pussy all the way to the second knuckle. It felt wonderful. So wonderful, Karkat moaned Dirk’s name in relief. Suddenly, both fingers were gone and Dirk started to spank him again causing pre-cum to drip from his dick. 

“D-daddy, Daddy I’m sorry I’m sorry!” He sobbed into his arm, the swats only turning him on even more. 

Dirk liked the way his skin would turn bright pinkish/red whenever he was smacked. He definitely enjoyed the cries he made, along with how his little prick would harden and bob with every smack. His ass though, that was what he loved best. Plush and warm, making the best smacking noises when he’d fuck his little doll. Almost as good as a smuppet….but warmer and made cuter noises. 

“Ready now, Kitty?” He asked again, pressing his finger back into his slit and dipping it in.

“Pl-please….fuck me now!” Karkat pleaded, and spread his legs wide, knowing that Dirk enjoyed that immensely. 

“And I can never say no to that pretty face. Lift your skirts up again baby, and keep them up.” He ordered, and Karkat did as he asked, panting heavily as he pressed his cheek against the cool metal work table. Dirk unbuckled his pants with slow ease, watching the muscles in his ass flinch and clench. 

Dirk pulled out a small tube of lube, cherry scented for ironic purposes. He spread it over his fingers before using his clean hand to lead his member to the soft heat of his vagina. Karkat made a pleased noise and shuddered as he filled up his vagina. Dirk didn’t thrust, only slowly grinded against his aching need, bringing his slick fingers to his ass hole.  
“W-why aren’t you thrusting…?” asked the panting herm, his inner muscles clenching hard around Dirk’s cock. 

“Mm.” Was his only reply, plus a hard buck into his heated opening. Karkat grunted and tightened his hold on his dress, panting. Instead, a warm lubed up finger pressed into his ass, curling the finger playfully. Karkat’s eyes fluttered shut, trying to buck his hips back to get Dirk to hurry up and- 

“Fuck!” He screeched, as Dirk started to rocks his hips, sending pleasure burning up his body and back to his groin. Dirk himself grunted and kept pressing in his finger, over and over again. He added a second finger, giving the stretch a nice burn that the lube soothed. Karkat was lost in the sensation of being fucked and finger fucked, moaning pitifully as he went a hair faster. 

“Say my name Karkat. Loud and proud for everyone to hear.” He purred, slipping himself again and again into that delicious heat. 

“No! I don’t mmmn, want the whole fucking block to hear my dipshit!” He growled and gasped as Dirk started to finger him harder, curling his fingers over and over again, looking for his prostate. 

“You don’t? But I’m sure they do. I bet they’re getting off to my sexy slut’s moans and screams.” He chuckled and pulled out his fingers, giving his ass a good whack before slamming himself hard into Karkat’s pussy. 

Karkat moaned his name by accident, muscles clenching eagerly around Dirk as he was brought closer to orgasm. 

Dirk leaned over his body, still thrusting into Karkat happily, and kissed the back of his neck, biting at the top of his spine. Karkat keened and took every inch happily, starting to moan even louder and feeling his own wetness leak down his thighs, soaking the thin, white panty hose. 

After a while, Dirk pulled out of the cross dresser, and moved his hips down so it’d be easier access to his perk behind. He pulled out his fingers with a successful pop and slicked up his dick lightly, before starting to press in. 

“Ready Karkat? Ready to cum for Daddy?” Dirk asked sinfully and Karkat nodded, his throat dry from all of the moaning he had been doing. “Good boy, now open that greedy mouth and suck on my fingers.” He said and thrusted in hard, pressing his fingers against the half open mouth of his boyfriend’s. 

Not even realizing it, Karkat started to suckle on his fingers, moaning around them as his hot tongue slid between the already soaked digits. 

Dirk moaned heatedly and picked up his pace, planning on having his cute boyfriend cum from being fucked in the ass again. Karkat didn’t enjoy it as much, or so he said. Soon, Karkat started to cum, ropes of thick white covering the floor under the table and parts of his dress. He was screaming through it all, drool slipping past his lips as the fingers rubbed against the taste buds of his tongue. 

Dirk moaned in completion as he came, still fucking the oversensitive Vantas ass until neither could handle it anymore. He pulled out with a slick pop and smiled as his own material dripped out of the gaping hole. 

Karkat whined weakly and looked up at him, panting awfully hard as his tearful gaze caught Dirk’s. 

“You did good kid, real good.” 

Karkat’s eyes narrowed and spat angry words at him until Dirk calmed his ass down and started to undress him, using a warm, wet cloth to wash of the cum from his ass and thighs, being extra careful with his pussy and dick. 

“I love you.”

“I hate you too, dickweed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I was doing half the time, so hope it was good!


End file.
